The present invention relates to route planning, and more specifically, to generation of personalized routes. The various routines, responsibilities and habits of people can impact their lives in various ways. For example, the choice of transportation to get to work or school can impact personal fitness, mental health and expenses. Some routines, responsibilities and habits may also affect society at large. Continuing with the above example, transportation choice can affect environmental pollution, traffic congestion, city costs, etc. Some estimates peg the traffic congestion cost in the United States as $124 billion per year.